In 1991, the Society for Neuroscience (SFN) established a fellowship program to increase the pool of underrepresented minority groups pursuing careers in mental health-related neuroscience research and teaching programs. This Fellowship Program is now under new direction and the SFN has developed an innovative 5-year program to recruit, train and track outstanding individuals of traditionally underrepresented racial and ethnic minorities (African Americans, Hispanics, Native Americans, Alaskan Natives, and Asian/Pacific Islanders) to work in preeminent neuroscience research laboratories. The integrated study of the nervous system has evolved into one of the most challenging areas of mental health research. Although some strides have been made in increasing representation of racial and ethnic minorities in mental health research careers, equity has not been achieved in either academia, industry or government research arenas. The SFN, as the largest organization of researchers studying the nervous system, is ideally suited to direct a national effort to increase the diversity of the pool of individuals participating in neuroscience research. The objectives of this 5 year program are to: a) recruit and select individuals of underrepresented minorities for 8 predoctoral fellowships and 3 postdoctoral fellowships, b) support the development of each Fellow through networking, mentoring, and enrichment activities, c) develop an organizational structure to support the program and coordinate with other established minority fellowship programs, d) track the Fellows and counsel them in ethical conduct of research, and e) undertake an evaluation of the program since its inception in 1991 to determine the most effective strategies to support and retain underrepresented minorities.